


The Very Next Day

by Hermaline75



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Human AU, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:09:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2853593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermaline75/pseuds/Hermaline75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Last Christmas, they spent the night together.</p><p>And haven't spoken about it since.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Very Next Day

**Author's Note:**

> Laaaast Christmas, I gave you my heart...
> 
> Silly little thing written super fast and unbeta'd, but there was no time to refine this one. Curse catchy Christmas songs and the vague inspiration they bring.

"I have a surprise for you," Frigga said. "A Boxing Day surprise."

Thor looked up from the dishes he was drying. "Oh, yes? What is it? Or am I not allowed to know?"

"Your brother is coming tomorrow."

He dropped a glass, shards flying everywhere.

She didn't know. Couldn't know. And he told himself that over and over as he agreed that yes, he'd had too much to drink and ought to go to bed before he did too much damage.

\--

_Christmas the year previous. Getting together, all three of them, for the first time since Odin's funeral. Forced laughter, forced mirth, everyone close to tears..._

_More than close in Loki's case. He'd always been sensitive. Nothing wrong with that. But he was emotionally exhausted by keeping up the pretence and Thor couldn't ignore the sobbing through the wall, he had to do something about it..._

_December 22nd and 23rd he spent in Loki's bed, just holding him, just being a big, solid, living thing to reach for in the night. An anchor, nothing more. Even if their bodies kept unconsciously tangling up._

_Until Christmas Eve, when too many sympathetic smiles at Midnight Mass had started to grate and pushed them towards the sherry and late night drunken cuddling and..._

\--

It was nothing. What had happened had happened and Loki had made it very clear that he didn't want to talk about it. They were moving on.

But Thor had already sent him a gift, nothing extravagant, just a little something for the season and he'd written the card.

It was meant to say "love Thor." Nothing odd there. Perfectly fine thing for a brother to write.

What it actually said was "I love you. Thor." Slightly less usual. Loki could interpret it as he wished because really...

\--

_As he looked at his brother through the warm haze of spirits, he'd begun to realise just how attractive he was. And that thought didn't trouble him, not even when Loki was looking at him quizzically and crawling down the couch towards him and pressing their mouths together._

_They had slept in the same bed that night, kissing and touching one another, but nothing more than that._

_Thor threw up on Christmas morning. Too much of a good thing the night before. But his heart would not be still, insisting on beating nearly out of his chest at a mere glance from Loki, a smile, the promise of an open door after their mother had gone to bed..._

\--

She was overjoyed to see her younger son, rushing to the front door even as Thor jumped at the sound of tyres on gravel outside. Frigga drew Loki into a hug, but Thor hung back awkwardly.

"I brought your presents," Loki said, rummaging in the back of his battered car.

Thor accepted the gift as though in a dream, his fingers flipping the tag automatically.

"Dear Thor, I love you too. Loki"

He looked up, seeking an answer, but Frigga had already steered Loki away towards dinner.

\--

_Loki was naked beneath the sheets, eyes wide and nervous._

_Thor didn't really know what he was doing, didn't think, just slipped out of his clothes too. It was a strange game they were playing and if he let his mind catch up, he'd have to stop it._

_And he wasn't sure if he could now._

_Loki had made the first move, rolling over and pulling Thor closer. He kissed like the world was going to end, desperate and harsh, one of his thighs sliding between Thor's._

_Something at the back of his mind was screaming about how wrong this was. That they shouldn't, mustn't. But it was drowned out by the part that made him kiss back and roll Loki on top, hooking one leg around his back..._

\--

"You look different," Loki said softly. "You cut your hair."

Thor almost winced to hear him speak directly to him in hushed tones, reminiscent of last Christmas. It was too raw still.

"Well, it's been a year," he replied. "Maybe it's not surprising if I'm unrecognizable."

Loki's hand drew back from where he'd been about to touch Thor's shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

Thor shrugged and tried to compose himself before going to help with getting dessert.

\--

_Thor's head had hit the pillow, his back arching._

_Loki had been prepared for this. Right down to having a condom beneath the pillow for easy access, right down to clearly having stretched himself before Thor came to bed._

_And now he was steadily lowering himself, slowly, slowly taking his brother's cock into his body._

_Both gasping, both trying to hide their gasps. After all, their mother was only a few rooms away. The thought gave Thor pause for a moment until Loki was kissing him again and he was lost..._

\--

"I'm afraid I simply must go to bed before I fall asleep," Frigga said. "But you should stay and catch up. You've both been so busy this year, hardly had time to see each other. You must have so much you want to tell each other without me here."

The silence after their chirps of 'good night' seemed to last for eons.

"Are we going to talk about it?" Loki asked.

"I'm not sure there's anything to say. You made your feelings quite clear."

"My feelings? You were the one who didn't say a word about it."

\--

_He was sitting up now, Loki's legs wrapped around his waist, rocking back and forth._

_They muffled their sounds against one another's necks and shoulders, gripping ever more firmly._

_And when Loki began to buck against him, there wasn't much more he could do except hold on. They both ended up horizontal, Loki frantically chasing his orgasm, forcing Thor along with him._

_He felt he had to help somehow and reached between them to grasp Loki's cock, to help him._

_Loki had made a strange, choked cry, somewhere between a sob and a moan, inner muscles squeezing Thor more than he thought possible._

_He muffled his cry against Loki's lips, feeling the distinct spatter of come against his skin._

\--

"You didn't say anything that morning. I thought you regretted it."

"I was waiting for you to say something. We were in your bed. It was your idea."

"So you didn't regret it?"

Thor reeled. Had he? He'd certainly regretted that Loki regretted it. And he hated that they had been distanced so much by it.

"I..." he tried. "I thought we had...shared something. And I was glad of that. But I know that it's wrong. It's wrong for me to see you like that and to think of you that way. We shouldn't have done it, even though we... I wanted to. I love you and we shouldn't..."

"So if I kiss you now, you'll push me away."

His mouth dropped open. He wanted to lie, wanted to pretend.

He couldn't protest when Loki pulled him close, fitting their mouths together. He felt the faint prick of tears in his eyes, all the pain of the last year. All the questions and worries and the knowledge that they couldn't go back.

But maybe they could go forward.

\--

He had Loki's legs wrapped around him, from beneath this time, letting Thor do the work.

Their breath echoed around the room, loud in the silence.

Thor wanted to watch Loki's face, to see his eyes shining in the darkness, unguarded in a way that he could barely remember. He wanted to see the exact moment those eyes would close, lips parted in a gasp, body arching towards his.

And he wasn't sure what it meant afterwards when Loki buried his face in Thor's chest, inhaling the scent of him, refusing to let him go.

He could only submit and hold on in return.

\--

"Some people have the oddest Christmas traditions," Frigga said the next morning.

Thor half-choked into his coffee.

"Down at number 12 - remember number 12? They have a little boy and a baby? - anyway, down at number 12, they have a barbeque for Christmas dinner. Out in the cold. I'd understand in Australia, but here it's just crazy. They'll all get head colds. I hope they keep the children indoors."

"I think it's good to have new traditions," Loki said. "Who wants to listen to what the world thinks if it makes you happy?"

He met Thor's questioning gaze with a raised eyebrow.

Could sleeping with your brother be a Christmas tradition? An odd one, certainly.

But maybe he could live with that.

He snagged an extra pancake from Loki's plate, letting their fingers brush deliberately.

 _Yes,_ he tried to say. _Again next year._


End file.
